Sueños Salvajes
by NineLevy
Summary: Un club por la noche, alcohol, música, hormonas y un diminuto vestido fue todo lo que necesitaban para iniciar su amor. Fem!Naruto x Sasuke.


**Sueños Salvajes**

"No quiero ir".

"Vamos Naruto. No seas una agua fiestas", dijo Sakura mientras se maquillaba.

"No soy una aguafiestas, dattebayo." Naruto se defendió con firmeza.

"Pero si lo único que haces es alegar todo el tiempo, me estas quitando las ganas a mi también. Además deja de lloriquear ya no eres una niña Naru, tienes 21 años y estamos en nuestro mejor momento. Somos universitarias, de eso se trata, de salir a fiestas, conocer nuevas personas, vivir nuestra juventud. ¿No es emocionante?", exclamó su amiga.

"Emborracharse más allá de la imaginación y despertar como un dolor de cabeza como si estuvieras en el infierno no suena como algo emocionante, para nada", dijo Naruto.

"Ah, pero podrían haber chicos calientes con quienes podríamos ligar y quién sabe terminar como novios".

Naruto se quejó. Otra vez su amiga sacaba el tema de tener un novio. Estaba obsesionada con encontrar al hombre de sus sueños. No es como si Sakura nunca tuvo novio, ella si tuvo relaciones anteriores, pero siempre terminaban con un final amargo y ella siempre tenia que animarla después de cada ruptura. Ya estaba arta. Además, ¿que es eso sobre el hombre perfecto o el príncipe azul?, eso no existe. Por lo menos no para Naruto Uzumaki.

"Esta bien, iré. Pero no cuentes conmigo si necesitas que te salve de un pervertido ni mucho menos ni se te ocurra emborracharte hasta no poder levantarte, ¿entendido?".

"Si, te lo prometo. No te molestare y me portare bien, te lo juro", dijo Sakura mientras reía y abrazaba a su mejor amiga. "Vamos a tener una noche salvaje, Naruto", exclamó.

 **z** zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

El lugar era enorme.

La música estaba altísima y la cantidad de gente era impresionante. Cada rincón había alguien. Y podía sentir las hormonas disparatas de la gente del lugar, no tenían ni el menor pudor, se toqueteaban por todo el cuerpo queriendo satisfacerse y eso no era lo único que hacían. Y ni de hablar del alcohol.

Aunque no podía negar que a pesar de todo eso el lugar era simplemente impresionante. Y para suerte de Sakura pudo ver que habían artos chicos guapos y mujeres muy bien arregladas. Ella se había pintado los ojos, le gustaba llevarlos con sombras negras y arto delineador, ya que según su amiga pelirosa eso resaltaba sus ojos azules. Y llevaba un vestido negro de lentejuelas que era demasiado corto como para su gusto pero Sakura la había obligado ponérselo. Y pensando sobre la pelirosa se dio cuenta que no estaba a su lado. "Mierda", exclamó Naruto. Ya se había perdido de su amiga, esto era simplemente perfecto. Empezó a buscarla por todos lados hasta que la encontró bailando con un desconocido. Eso siempre sucedía. "Oh, estupendo. Sakura la pasa de maravilla y yo aquí sola", dijo la rubia para si misma. Empezó a buscar la barra y cuando la encontró camino hacia ella y se sentó en unos de los asientos y le pidió el trago mas fuerte al camarero. Ya había pasado 45 minutos desde que se había sentado sola en la barra cuando se le unió un chico en el asiento junto a ella. A pesar de estar borracha pudo distinguir perfectamente sus rasgos. Él era extremadamente guapo. Mas guapo que cualquier otro chico que había visto. Tenía algo diferente, algo oscuro y misterioso, que le venia perfecto para él. Era jodida mente atractivo.

"¿Qué estás mirando?"

Su voz era ronca y seductora pero sus palabras hizo detener su evaluación. Obvio, el era guapo pero también un bastardo, pensó. Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a beber. Después de una larga lucha de silencio entre los dos desconocidos, sintió los ojos en ella. Ella voltio la cara hacia él y su respiración paró por unos segundos. Sus ojos eran de un color negro cautivador. Mantuvieron la mirada del uno al otro y por un momento Naruto juró que vio que sus ojos se volvían rojos. Sentía que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho, la rapidez que latía era impresionante. Cerró los ojos para detener los locos latidos. El alcohol le estaba afectando demasiado, causándole que sintiera cosas que no se suponía que debía sentir. Aunque la presencia del misterioso desconocido no ayudaba en lo absoluto. En el segundo en que abrió los ojos, los labios del hombre de pelo oscuro se encontraban con sus labios y en ese momento supo que estaba acabada. Ambos los estaban. El beso estaba lleno de pasión, era algo que no podía explicar. Tal vez fue por los latidos irregulares de su corazón o la música o el calor que sentía inundando sus sentidos, pero ella sabía que no había manera de salir de esta.

"Salgamos de aquí." El desconocido le dijo al oído y ella asintió con la cabeza sin pensar.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Naruto no podía sacar al desconocido de su mente. No sabia nada de el. Ni siquiera su nombre. Pero esa noche, que la había pasado con el, fue increíble. Lo recordaba todo. Se suponía que no debía recordar nada pero lo hacia. Pero si se había olvidado de las cosas importantes como levantarse temprano, el cumpleaños de Ino, los exámenes finales, pero no podía olvidar el extraño atractivo y esa noche. Maldijo su cerebro traidor. Porque cuando realmente lo necesitaba lo traicionaba. Pero la queja de su amigo quien estaba en la cafetería en que trabajaba interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Cuidado, Rubia. Casi derramaste café sobre mí." Kiba gruñó.

"No se preocupe, aliento de perro. El café tiene leche."

"Muéstrame un poco de respeto. Yo soy el cliente aquí." Dijo con aire de suficiencia.

"Pero todavía eres un niño perro." Él se quejó airadamente. Naruto rió y camino hacia la cocina. Era el tiempo de descanso y su cerebro no dejaba de torturarla con el desconocido. Y recordó nuevamente esa noche. Esa noche pasó por sus ojos. Los gruñidos, gemidos, el sudor, los fuegos artificiales, sus manos, sus músculos, su cuerpo cincelado, sus ojos que contenían tanta pasión. Sí, recordó todo y que no estaba agradecida por ello. Ella era lo suficientemente madura como para saber que no significaba nada. Era una manera de llevar a cabo las frustraciones para ambos.

"¿Aún pensando en él?", Sakura preguntó mientras se acercaba.

"Ni siquiera se su nombre."

"¿Y él sabe tu nombre?." Ella sacudió la cabeza en un no.

"Si hubiera sido más que una noche, lo habría sido. Pero como no fue olvídalo. No pienses en ello", Sakura susurró amablemente a su amiga y le apretó su hombro.

"Lo sé ... pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si él sentía lo mismo ... Si él se acuerda de mí. Eso no era sólo un sueño salvaje ... Fue real, lo se".

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"¿Por donde se pasean tus pensamientos, hermano?", preguntó Itachi con una sonrisa retorcida.

"No es de tu interés".

"Sabes que me puedes decir, tratare de no morir de la risa". "Ah, ya veo que todavía estas molesto."

"Usted me envió a un puto club ... Un club de mierda!" Sasuke gruñó.

"Pero mis fuentes me dicen que lo pasaste muy bien esa noche".

"Si te refieres a haber sido perseguido por esas mujeres hormonales babeando entonces, si, sin duda tuve un montón de diversión." Itachi sonrió maliciosamente.

"Solo quería ayudarte a crecer, ya sabes ser un hombre." Sasuke casi vomitó por el tono dulzón en que su hermano lo había dicho.

"No necesito tu ayuda." Él habló con rabia antes de pisar fuerte hacia fuera de la habitación. ¿Por qué era un bastardo sádico su hermano? Como si sus pensamientos en estos días no fueron suficiente tortura para él. No podía sacar a la chica rubia de su cabeza. La había visto entrar al club junto con una pelirosa pero solo cuando se sentó junto a ella por mera casualidad se fijo en ella. Sobre todo sus ojos azules. Estaban llenos de vida y ella era tan jodida mente hermosa con y sin ropa. Se sentó junto a ella, pero a excepción de los pocos momentos iniciales no prestó la menor atención. Ella lo intrigaba. No parecía demasiado brillante pero su personalidad le afectaba. Él sabia que esa noche no significaba nada. Pero lo que habían compartido había sido especial. Ya había estado con otras mujeres pero esa vez fue distinto. Ella era distinta.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

No podía dormir. Los recuerdos no la dejaban en paz. Ella gimió y se tapó la cabeza en la almohada. No había dormido en paz desde que lo conoció. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos se podía imaginar que la tocaba de nuevo. Sus manos recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Su voz. Sus ojos. Su cuerpo. Todo esto la estaba torturando.

zzzzzzzzzzz

Y la recordaba una vez más.

Su sonrisa tonta.

La forma en que sus ojos brillaban.

La confianza y la calidez que le trasmitía.

La forma en que se sentía como la personificación de la esperanza y todo lo bueno en la vida.

Ya no podía mas. No podía soportarlo. Saltó de su cama. Estaba decidido. Fue directo a su auto y se dirigió al club donde la conoció por primera vez. Tenía que verla. Una vez más.

Cuando llegó empezó a buscarla como loco. Y ya despues de un largo rato supo que ella no estaba allí. Ya no tenia esperanza. Al menos lo había intentado. Se sentía como un completo idiota. No podía creerlo. Despúes de todo lo que llegó a sentir por esa mujer. Nunca se había sentido así. Y eso que mujeres no le faltaba. Estaba a punto de salir cuando vió una cabellera de color rosa. La misma que había visto en el club entrando junto a ella.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Rodaba por la cama sin parar.

"Tengo que superar a este hombre. Urgente. Vamos Naruto, olvidate de él. ¡Mierda!", exclamó la rubia que yacía en su cama mirando el techo teniendo una gerra interna.

Unos fuertes golpes que venían de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se quedo inmóvil en su cama, no pensaba levantarse a estas horas de la noche a abrir la puerta.

Hubo fuertes golpes en la puerta.

De nuevo.

Se levantó con rabia desde su cama de color naranja y juró que quien sea que fuese lo iba a lamentar por molestarla a estas horas de la noche. Ella abrió la puerta y se quedó inmóvil. El hombre que no podía sacarse de su mente estaba en su puerta parado enfrente de ella y se veía igual de caliente y guapo como esa noche. No sabía que sentir. Una parte de ella se sentía en éxtasis, otra parte se sentía feliz de que él la buscó y por otra parte se sentía decepcionada. Tal vez sólo quería otra noche salvaje. El extraño extendió su pálida pero hermosa mano.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Él dijo. Y ella sintió un gran alivio.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Se presentó al tomar su mano.

Se quedaron en la puerta en silencio.

"¿Quieres tener una taza de café, teme?" Naruto sonrió.

"Si usted puede hacer uno, entonces seguro, dobe." Él sonrió.

Y compartieron la primera de las muchas tazas de café que compartirán en el futuro.

 **Fin.**


End file.
